


dark prince

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: What happens when a lonely Rey swipes right on a handsome Ben? True love ensues... ;)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	dark prince

Rey poured a glass of wine and sighed. She would have put on Disney Plus to dull her pain, but that streaming service reminded her too much of her ex-boyfriend, Hux. She was so in love but at the end, he simply used her. Used her and threw her out like trash. Like nothing. Nothing… that’s what she felt. Like nothing. 

She downed her red wine and then poured another glass, repeating this motion until she became happily buzzed. Rey had read in blog posts that the best revenge was to be successful and happy. _Well,_ she thought as she opened up the App Store, _I can do that._ As Tinder downloaded, Rey thought of a few rules for her new dating life. She eventually came up with three:  
**1\. No gingers.  
2\. No softies. She needed a strong man, one who could match her strength and infinite skill.  
3\. No ugly last names.**

Once she cemented her list in her mind Rey typed out a quick bio, added a few photos, and then began to swipe. 

The first man she saw was one with the name of **Ezra Bridger**. Bridger was not a bad last name. Rey considered swiping right until she saw that the photo was of an old man with dark blue hair. The bio read: _’Just an old soul looking for someone to love. My boyfriend died like 50 or so years ago and I can’t get over it. Please distract me.’_

Ew. Rey swiped left immediately and poured another glass of wine. This was going to take a while. 

Four more glasses of wine later and Rey was considering throwing in the towel. A few men have caught her eye, but none have been witty enough via text to captivate her truly. Right as she was about to close her phone and just re-watch The Office, Rey saw him. **Ben Solo.**

Solo. What a lovely last name, Rey thought. Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. She tried it out for size: Rey Solo. Ah yes, that sounded beautiful. The photo displayed was of a man who looked close enough to her age, with jet black hair and a smile that could light a thousand torches. His nose was a bit large, but if Rey remembered anything from her past dating experiences, she knew that big noses meant big… well, other appendages. The bio was even more captivating than the photo, if that was possible: 

_’Ben Solo. My enemies call me Kylo, my lovers call me daddy. I love telling people what to do but in a sexy way. Ex-boarding school attendee, full time prince. Don’t be afraid to shoot me a message, love. xx’_

Rey licked her lips. This Ben Solo character looked absolutely delicious. She swiped right and it was a match immediately. Rey cheered aloud, then proceeded to type out a message. After all, Ben’s bio did say to be not afraid. He was like an archangel or something, what with his clear skin, chiseled jaw, and un-chapped lips. 

_Hey_ , Rey sent before she could lose her nerve. Good thing she’d had about six glasses of wine. 

The reply from Ben was instant. 

**Hello my princess. How are you this fine evening?** Rey smirked at the message. What a gentleman! Her confidence was back. It had only been less than a minute, but talking with Ben Solo felt so… right. 

_To be honest, I’m feeling kind of down,_ Rey found herself typing. They hardly knew each other, but Rey felt as though she had no choice but to be honest with Ben. He just brought the honesty out of her. _I just went through a bad break-up. With a ginger, no less._

**Aww. Want to talk about it, princess?**

Rey did. She truly, truly did. She had given Hux an entire two months of her time- WORST TWO MONTHS OF HER LIFE! He took and took and took and then left her feeling hopeless and alone. She had no family, no friends, only her karate classes to keep her company. Why not open up to a lovely soul like Ben Solo? 

_He used me. We dated for two months and at first, I was the happiest girl on the planet. We went out for gelato (lactose makes me have diarrhea, lol), built sandcastles in my backyard, and played laser tag. He did always get a bit violent with the lasers but anyway… one day I asked to borrow his laptop and when I opened it, I found a bunch of gay porn downloaded to it. I thought it was just some kind of weird kink he had, or maybe he was just bisexual, which is valid of him. But then one night he left his phone on the nightstand and I took a peak. He had Grindr downloaded and had been texting and hooking up with guys for the entire time we’d been together. He even told some of them he was only with me for the clout._ Rey hated to admit it to even herself, but she cried as she sent the message. The Hux-sized wound in her chest was still raw, but she hoped that perhaps Ben Solo could fill it…  
He replied a minute later. 

**Oh love, that’s horrible. You know, I too have trauma of my own that I have yet to deal with. We are more alike than you know, Rey.  
Rey… What is your last name?**

_I do not have one,_ Rey confessed to Ben. _I am no one. I am nothing._

**You are nothing. But not to me.**

Rey smiled widely. That was perhaps the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her, over text or otherwise. She was nothing, but what Ben just said… That was something. He clearly understood her better than Hux, better than anyone ever could. At that moment, Rey knew that she was meant to be not just Rey, but Rey Solo. 

_Thank you, Ben._

**No skin off my back, princess. Now, I suppose since you have burdened the weight of your soul unto me, it is now my turn to confess to you. I come from a family of abusers. Yes, they neglected me from an early age. I was sent to boarding school. One of my teachers was my uncle as it turns out. Sadly, my uncle disliked me. I think it is because he was jealous of my mother- his sister. I always thought that he secretly harbored a torch for my father, and that is why he hates me. Nevertheless, I caught my uncle standing over my bed one night with an AK 47 and a crazed look in his eye. I burnt the whole fucking school to the ground, of course.**

_Of course. How horrible, Ben._ Wow. His trauma was almost as bad as hers! Rey was saddened at the fact, but also delighted to learn one simple thing: they matched. 

**Yes, well. After that I moved out and distanced myself from my abusive family. An old man called Snoke took me in for a while, but there were some disputes between us and now I live alone. Do you have any roommates, Rey? I unfortunately cannot find any, due to my unfair criminal record.**

Rey felt such sympathy for Ben. As weird as it was though, she was a little turned on as well. Bad boys always excited her. The idea of the smoldering dark prince burning down a boarding school… that was sexy. 

_No, I live alone too. It gets lonely… I wish I had someone to share my bottles of wine with._

**White or red?**

_Red._

**We’re fucking soulmates, princess.**

Rey smiled wickedly. Soulmates, indeed. 

A week had passed after Rey’s initial conversation with Ben. During that time, their bond only grew larger, festering into something that was both romantic and an absolute horny heaven. By this point, Rey could no longer doubt loves existence. She believed that she had found love- true love. 

_We should meet up soon._ Rey texted Ben in a moment of braveness. Ben responded quickly. 

**How does tonight sound?**

Rey was so relieved she could cry. _That sounds perfect._

 **Do you like Italian food?**

_I love it._

**Soulmates, princess. We are fucking soulmates.**

At 17:08 sharp Rey walked into Mr. Mario’s restaurant. She wore a black form fitting dress that showed off the gals. She felt confident. 

“Table for one?” The waitress asked, clearly judging her. 

“No,” Rey shook her head. “I’m meeting my date here. In fact, I should go find him.” 

“Good luck!” The waitress called as Rey walked away to find Ben. 

She walked. And Walked and walked. She could see many boys, but no men. Where was Ben? 

After an agonizing five minutes Rey was about to give up. Until… 

“Rey?” 

She turned to face the person who said her name. She did not recognize the male in front of her. “Um… who are you?” 

“It’s me,” the male said. “Ben.” 

Rey gaped. _This_ was Ben, her Ben? The male sitting at the table did have jet black hair and a large nose, yes. However, he was covered in acne, his jaw was unchiseled, and his lips were chapped to high heaven. “You edit your photos?” Rey sputtered. 

Ben’s face fell. “Why yes, I um, dabble a bit with facetune. Why?” He pouted. “You don’t like what you see, do you?” 

“No no no,” Rey yelled before taking her seat. She was never one to turn down a free meal. And besides, only what’s on the inside matters, right? “You’re gorgeous.” 

Ben smiled. “So are you, princess.” 

After they ordered their meals, they began to truly talk. 

“So,” Rey began, “what political party are you aligned with?” She preferred to start with smaller things on first dates. 

“I’m a Republican,” Ben responded. He puffed his chest out, attempting to show off his (non-existent, from what Rey could see) muscles. “I bleed red. Literally, haha.” 

Rey grimaced. She was a democrat, and she was in trouble. “Oh.” She decided that she had to change the topic. Normally she would just leave, but Rey had been craving pasta like a madman for weeks now and she wanted her pasta paid for, dammit. “So, what are you most proud of in your life?” That should be a pretty safe subject. 

Ben smiled, apparently eager to divulge. “Well, after boarding school I dabbled in alt-right politics. I went and kidnapped a bunch of children starting from around age five- my criminal record is not just for arson, you know. Anyway, I stripped these children of any identity they’d had prior and trained them to be killing machines, punishing them whenever they showed any weakness or other kinds of emotion. I addressed them only by the numbers I assigned to them. I can’t be bothered with names, you know?”

Rey screamed on the inside, but stayed calm on the outside. The pasta still hadn’t arrived, after all. “Interesting. Uh, so, how are your parents? Have you made amends yet?” She hoped that Ben would simply go on a tirade about his abusive family, a tirade in which Rey could finally agree with. 

“It’s actually all been taken care of for the most part,” Ben said with a smile. Rey perked up a bit at this revelation. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah!” Ben grinned wider. “Funny you mention my parents. I actually just killed my dad off last night. One down one to go, right?” Ben laughed. “Oh, family.” 

“You- you what?” Rey was in shock. 

“Stabbed him. I stabbed him. It was glorious.” Ben laughed once more and that was when Rey realized… she was on a date with a murderer. Silence consumed the table for a few minutes, as Rey grappled with what to say. Finally, Ben broke the silence for the both of them. “Oh, crap. I forgot my wallet. Can you pay for this one, princess?” His cracked lips morphed into a horrifying grin. Rey shuddered. 

This was the last straw. She needed out. She needed a life. She needed friends. The two boys from her office Finn and Poe (who are definitely dating) seemed nice. She should hit them up. 

Rey ran away with taking even a single bite of her fettuccine and although Kylo killed his father, the untouched pasta was the greatest tragedy of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> even i know this ship sucks boys !


End file.
